


Nothing More

by RaviosScarf



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaviosScarf/pseuds/RaviosScarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Link gets his ass handed to him. M for violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing More

Dark Link was unceremoniously shoved through a doorway into an empty stone room.

“This is where you’ll wait. Understand? Don’t fail again.” The heavy door shut with a crash.

\--

Dark knew when Link was in the temple, of course. It was the single event he had been waiting, preparing for, for more years than he could remember. It was the reason he was summoned by Ganon again. But it didn’t feel quite like he had imagined.

He had expected an electric feeling of adrenaline, or at least some kind of physical sign. Maybe the water in the room would run red, or the illusion of the endless space would disappear.

No. The only sign he had was a faint ache in the back of his mind. A buzz. An itch. 

Because that’s all Link was, after all. An annoyance. 

But any doubt he held fled as the door opened and Link stepped through. Dark knew what to do in an instant. He disappeared and waited for Link to approach the tree at the center of the room. 

The latter walked past, wearing an expression of confusion. He walked all the way to the other door, and even tried to open it, although it was locked. Dark Link materialized at the base of the  tree, a smirk playing across his face. 

Link looked surprised as he turned around, though not as shocked as Dark thought he would have been. In an instant, his sword was drawn. He leapt for Dark Link, who stepped aside. They exchanged blows for a moment before Link finally landed a hit on Dark’s arm. His sword clattered to the ground, and another blow sent him tumbling backwards into the water. 

Before Dark could collect himself, Link stood over him, blade pointed downwards. 

Well, he hadn’t expected _this_. 

The blade plunged into his stomach, accompanied by a sickening squish. Dark’s eyes went wide. He let out a blood curdling scream of agony as his vision blurred. He looked back up at the other version of himself, and even through his impaired vision, he could see the shock on his face. 

“Not used to seeing blood, are you?” Dark hissed, blood spraying from his lips, “I’m not like those other _things_.” 

Dark Link gripped the blade of the Master Sword, ignoring the deep cuts left on his hands, and wrenched it up and out of his body. He cried again and kicked Link away, who rolled backwards into the water. 

He wondered why that, even though he was physically able to withstand more than humans, he still felt pain. Perhaps it was punishment. 

Dark reached for his sword and shakily stood up. He clutched at the gushing wound in his abdomen. Hot blood seeped through his fingers and dripped into the water, leaving blooming red patches on the surface. 

“What… What are you?” Link asked, scrambling up off the slippery surface. “S-Some kind of illusion?” 

“Oh no,” Dark said, walking slowly towards Link. “Much worse. I’m you.” 

He lifted his sword and swung. Link blocked with his shield and rolled away. He made a jab at Dark’s side, but Dark smacked the blade away. He sliced towards Link’s neck, and missed, grazing his chest instead. 

Link leapt backwards. “Can’t we… Can’t we work something out? Let me pass, I won’t bother you!” 

Dark laughed. “You think I’m really going to let you _pass_?” He lunged for Link. The blade nicked his thigh. 

Link let out a sharp cry before quickly lunging for Dark. In an instant, the latter leapt into the air and landed on his sword. He winced as the wound stretched, but ignored it as best as he could and leapt to the ground over Link’s head. He slashed at his back and laughed. 

“You really are pathetic!” Dark dodged a fierce swipe. “You know, I was expecting more from you. But I guess I already knew you pretty well.” He raised his sword against Link’s slice and the blades grinded against each other. “After all, how could I not? We’re practically the same!” 

“Shut up!” Link growled, forcing Dark away from him. “You’re nothing like me!” 

Dark Link laughed again and sunk into the shadows, re-appearing just behind Link. He slashed and Link raised his shield. But Dark was quicker and his blade left a gash on Link’s arm. Blood dripped quickly out of the wound, further staining the water. 

“You’re right. I wouldn’t have blocked that swing with my own arm.” 

He sliced again and their blades were locked. Taking advantage of Link’s injury, Dark forced Link backwards until his back touched the tree. Pinning him with one arm, Dark lined up his sword, intending to stab him in the gut. A matching wound. 

Dark thrust his sword. At the same time, Link jerked to the side and out of Dark’s grip. The blade grazed his side, tearing through his tunic. Dark growled, cursing internally. 

He turned to face Link. The sound of their ragged breaths filled the room as they stared at eachother. Dark held a hand over his wound. He almost felt thankful towards Ganondorf. Although he hated to admit it, his inhuman endurance was the only thing keeping him from dying of blood loss. 

With a yell, Link swung at Dark. He leapt into the air again and onto Link’s sword, faltering on the landing. He hastily leapt over Link’s head and sliced his shoulder on the way down. Link let out a cry. 

Instead of covering his wound, he withdrew something from the leather pouch at his side. There was a blinding flash and Dark covered his eyes. 

It didn’t help against the light. Dark cursed and blinked rapidly. No use. Sight gone, his other senses heightened. 

The stench of blood was thick in the room. He could feel his clothes plastered to his body; half due to being drenched in water, half due to his blood. His wounds ached more than ever. 

His own pulse rushing in his ears was the loudest thing he could hear. Beyond that, splashing from the other side of the room. His lips curled. 

“Are you retreating?” Dark Link laughed. “Don’t be such an-” 

Pain blazed through his leg and he lost his balance. He crashed into the water, grazing his palms. Dark lifted his shield just in time to block another arrow that embedded itself with a thunk. 

The sound of splashing grew close, and Dark rolled out of the way, narrowly missing Link’s sword as it slammed into the ground. He scrambled to his feet and his own blade met Link’s. The crash echoed off the invisible walls. 

Dark swung blindly and hit nothing. There was a scuffling sound to his right, and he lifted his shield against the blow that followed. He lashed in that direction and his blade hit something soft. Link’s resounding shout confirmed that his blade had hit home. Dark kicked in that direction. His foot hit something hard. 

His vision was returning slowly, he realized with a grin. He could vaguely make out a dark shape in front of him, and readied his sword. 

A blade sliced his back and he stumbled forward into the rough surface of the tree. He whipped around in time to take another blow to the chest. Pain erupted from the deep gash that the sword left. 

“Cheat,” Dark growled. Link hit him so hard he was knocked away from the tree. 

He landed on all fours, gasping. His whole body was on fire. Blood dripped from his mouth into the red water. At least he could see again. He looked up. 

His sword was lying under the surface a few yards away. His shield wasn’t far behind. 

Dark made to stand up, but was greeted with a boot to the ribs. He rolled onto his back, winded. Link pressed his heel over the wound in his abdomen and Dark let out a feeble whimper. Link paused with his sword pointed just above his chest. 

Tears of frustration pricked at Dark Link’s eyes. No! This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen! After years, _years_ , of waiting, this was how it was going to end? 

The itch was still in the back of his mind. 

Dark Link made one final effort to shove Link off. 

"Just... Die already!" 

The sword stabbed deep into his chest. Dark distantly heard a crunch as it pierced his ribs. He couldn’t even muster the energy to make a sound. Link pounded the sword into his chest; so hard that it hit the stone on the other side of his body. He was crying, and his hot tears spilled onto Dark’s neck. 

How pitiful, Dark thought as his vision begun to fade. He vaguely heard Link sobbing quietly. 

How was he going to explain this one to Ganon?  

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot Dark Link could fall through the water when he was hit until I finished writing this... Whoops..  
> Oh well. Hope you had fun!


End file.
